Cherish the Nightmare
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: Suddenly, killings start appearing near the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maka concludes that a Grim Reaper had committed the crime, and everyone starts to blame Death the Kid. It's chaos, until a young girl falls into their world.
1. First Killing

A young girl ran through the foggy streets, alone. She panted lightly, her breath clinging into the cold air and coming out as small white puffs. Her buckled shoes clicked on the concrete and echoed through the buildings. Behind her, a figure loomed. It had a cape that flowed, giving the look of a black ghost. The street lamp's light disappeared as the figure passed by each one. The girl kept looking behind her, gulping with fear. She turned the dark corner and began to cry. It was a dead-end. She yelled, "HELP! ANYONE!" But her voice was stolen by the wind as the figure blocked her only way out. She pressed her pale palms together and begged:

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The figure chuckled and pulled out a weapon. It was as black as night, and shimmered in the moon's dark glow. It was a scythe with a sharpened edge.

"Sorry sweetie, but my mission is clear," he said, in a deep, dark voice. The girl blinked and in that moment, her soul was ripped out of her. She gave a scream of fright as she fell onto the wet concrete, bleeding from her eyes and mouth. The figure disappeared, in a cloud of darkness as the lights from the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Murmurs of confusion broke out in the streets as people ran into the mist. They all saw the girl. Women instantly began to cry, and one of them stepped forward and began to cry:

"Mujaki! No! My daughter!" The woman hugged the dead body of the girl and sobbed. A girl and a boy stepped forward out of the crowd. The boy was slouched over, in an awkward position, and the girl was standing straight, like a professional.

"Oh dear. Soul, I wonder what happened" The girl wondered, turning to the boy called Soul. He shrugged, yawning.

"All I know Maka, is that it's two in the morning and I want to get to bed…" Soul replied, yawning again. The girl called Maka shot him a pained glance and walked over to the crying woman.

"Ahem, miss? May I suggest what happened to her?" Maka asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. The woman wiped her eyes and replied:

"Yes, yes! I want to know what kind of monster would do this!" Maka tilted her head to the other way. Soul just watched, expectantly.

"Well, her eyes and her mouth are bleeding…that means she was attacked with a source of magic and not a blade," Maka explained, pointing to Mujaki's eyes. The woman nodded, unsure of what it meant. "And…in order for that to work…her soul HAD to be taken." Tsubaki stepped forward, cautiously.

"Um, Maka? If I may suggest, maybe her soul was eaten?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes! Tsubaki…who do we know that eats souls?" Maka asked her, grinning mischievously. The girls both looked at Soul, whom was watching the sky. Soul looked at them and shook his head, grunting.

"I didn't eat the soul! I swear!" Soul said, annoyed. Tsubaki gave a little laugh.

"Oh Soul, we know that," she whispered, before staring back at Mujaki.

"Well! If her soul was taken and possibly eaten, who could-" Maka started, before snapping her fingers together. "A grim. A grim reaper!" Tsubaki and Soul looked at her, before considering the idea.

"True Maka….but Lord Death couldn't have done that….could he?" Soul asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Maka slapped his hand down and sighed.

"Maybe not Lord Death…what about Kid?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes widening. Soul and Maka went quiet as they thought it out.

"Of course! I remember hearing Kid talking to someone outside an hour before this all happened!" Soul spoke up, raising his finger up. "Mystery solved, Sherlock Holmes." Tsubaki giggled while Maka rolled her eyes.

"It is odd though…why would Kid do it?" Maka asked, rubbing her palms together.

"Don't know…because Mujaki probably said that seven was better than eight," Soul replied, roaring with laughter. "Hey, where is Black Star anyway?" Tsubaki shrugged and sighed.

"He tends to sleep all night. Nothing can wake him up," she replied, smiling. Maka bared a pained grin as she said:

"I bet, come on. We'll solve this in the morning," Maka said, patting Soul and Tsubaki on the back. They walked back to the Academy, not noticing the shadow on the rooftop. It groaned as a hand went up to it's head.

"They think I did it?" the figure mumbled, rubbing it's head. "How could I have-"

"HEY KID! GUESS WHAT! I FOUND A PUPPY AND I'M GONNA NAME IT FLUFFERS! ISN'T THAT ADORABLE?" a girl yelled into his ear. Kid jumped with fright, yelping.

"DAMMIT PATTY!" Kid yelled, folding his arms. In Patty's arms, a small blonde dog sat. It's eyes sparkled with innocence as it stared at Kid. "What is that?"

"Sorry Kid, she wouldn't leave it alone," another girl said, coming up behind Patty, whom had a huge smile on her face.

"OH COME ON LIZ! You think it's adorable," Patty sighed, holding up the now-called "Fluffers" into Liz's face. Liz's frown broke into a smile as she yelled:

"IT'S TOO CUTE!" They each took turns hugging it and giggling when-ever the dog sneezed. Kid turned back towards the academy and gave sigh. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Fallen Down

**I would have posted this one earlier...but this week was finals week _ I had to study so much...*kicks huge Anatomy study guide*...Yeah. Sorry this one is so short. I only had a short amount of time anyway. Hope you like it ^^**

...

I was sitting at my sister's wedding, and once again, she had proven that she was better than me. She was always at a competition, and she always won. I mean, it was getting a little annoying. Even when we tried out for dance team, she made it and not I. Maybe I just had bad luck, and maybe because I was too young than her. I was the luckiest girl in the entire world, I just didn't know it yet. I would be on the greatest adventure of my life, and my sister would get nothing….wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

The reception went on, outdoors in shiny California. It was already a hundred degree's, and I was happy I wasn't one of those old Victorian folks with the puffy dress shirts and sticky dresses. I sat in the long, white table that took place in a maze. My sister kept smiling and winking at me. I just folded my arms and frowned. She was so strange, stranger than me. As I looked through the rose bushes, ignoring her and the others around me, I noticed a black cat. It had a witch-like hat, and its yellow eyes stared at me. Again, my bad luck came into view when I was the first to start the speeches. I stood up and looked around at the people, my brown eyes trying to hide my embarrassment. My pale red lips parted as I said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a great honor to be Cassidy's sister. I am very proud of her accomplishments and I wish her the best. I shall always treasure those kind words that you always said…" I turned my head towards the cat, as it did an odd thing. I placed it's hand on the other and tapped, as if to say that it was running out of time. I needed to follow. I turned back and said quickly, "Excuse me." I was thankful that I wore my nicest pair of jeans, and not a dress. I followed the cat, through the bushes of the maze and into a thick forest. I dodged boulders that loomed over me. The cat seemed magical and I wanted to follow it forever. Then, I saw the cat perch itself on a rock that sat next to a large hole. I gasped. It was just like Alice In Wonderland. I held my breath, adrenaline pumping through me. Then, I did the worst thing imaginable. I jumped, down the dark hole, without any safety gear. There was no furniture in the hole, nothing, only darkness. Chanting was heard around me as I fell, making me wonder if I did the right thing. Then, like a page in a book, I saw a painting appear. It had a bright blue sky, and a sun…a devil looking sun. The streets were flooded with people, and ahead, I saw a strange looking building. It was huge, and quite symmetrical. I fell so far that I fell into it, then everything stopped. I was on the ground in front of the huge building, as an anime character. I stood up and looked around, my mind buzzing. The people didn't seem to mind me. That was good. I looked around for the cat, but all I found was a girl standing in it's place. My breath held as I realized….she was ass naked.

"WHOA!" I yelled, looking away quickly. She giggled.

"You are a strange character. I wonder why did you follow me?" she asked, tilting her head. I shrugged, trying to avoid her body.

"I was thinking of…oh, nothing. What's your name?" I asked, innocently.

"Blair, and you are sweetie?" she asked, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Erm, Rachel. How did you get up into…erm, the human world?" I asked, not sure of what to call it.

"Odd question! I bet you REALLY want to know where you are, right?" Blair asked, smiling wider. I nodded, eagerly. "You are in Nevada, and this is Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA!" I nodded again. I didn't land so far from home. "Oh, and I bet you are itching to meet some people! Come on! I'll introduce you to some of my friends!"

...

**Hopefully, I shall have the next part uploaded by the end of the weekend. Hopefully. **


	3. Meeting Friends

**Heh, I quickly typed this up on Christmas ^^ Hope it's okay...**

**.**

Blair grabbed my wrist and dragged me, towards the entrance of the DWMA. I looked up at the academy, admiring it's structure. Then, I saw a figure up on the top of it. I squinted, but Blair had already pulled me in through the doors. "I'm going to introduce you to Soul, Maka and Black Star. I'm sure you'll LOVE them!" She pulled me into a solid blue room and cried out, "BLAIR HAS A VISITOR!" Then, she began to shrink back into her cat form and licked her paw. A girl, about the same age of me, came out. She smiled at me and waved.

"Hello! I'm Maka, and you are?" she asked.

"Rachel, nice to meet you Maka," I replied, smiling.

"Soul will be up soon. Black Star ran off with Tsubaki. I think he found out about the killing," Maka spoke to Blair, whom was cleaning her whiskers. Blair gave a purr. I watched them carefully. I felt….odd, shall I say? Then, a boy came out at the opposite direction that Maka did. He looked at me and rubbed his head.

"Who is this?" he asked, grumbling.

"This is Rachel. Rachel, this is Soul," Maka replied, pointing to me. I gave a small wave, while Soul nodded his head. He walked over to the kitchen table and grumbled:

"I'm hungry Maka." Maka sighed and ran over to the stove. "Blair? Why don't you-" A loud boom sounded outside, then a cry. Soul lifted his head from the table and chuckled.

"Sounds like Black Star is having fun out there," he murmured, before laying back down. Maka gave another annoyed sigh and began to fry up something I could identify.

"Make yourself at home…or you could go see what Black Star is doing. Blair, go with her," Maka ordered, pointing to the cat. Blair nodded and pounced out of the room, beckoning me to follow. I did as I was told, crossing my arms over my chest. I at least knew some people, so maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. Blair led me back outside, where another earthquake sounded. I grabbed onto the sides of the doors, gulping. Blair gave a sigh as a boy with spiky blue hair ran in one direction.

"COME AT ME BRO! I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS, YOU SKINNY REAPER!" he shouted. I watched as he pounded the ground, but no one was there. I felt something behind me, like a puff of air. I turned and saw a boy, around my age, with black hair that had three white lines across the right side. I bit my lip, as he just stared at me. Blair watched, purring. The boy shot a look at her and muttered,

"Shut it Blair." He wiped out two metal guns and lunged back out into the road. The blue haired kid tackled the other one, to the ground. I watched, smiling to myself. Unusually, I wouldn't find anime characters attractive…but there was something about the black haired one. Blair leaned against my leg and said,

"That's Black Star, the blue haired one. He's so arrogant…but I don't mind. The other is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and I suspect that he was behind a killing early this morning." I titled my head, staring at the one called, "Kid." He didn't seem that bad, until he started to fire his guns. My eyes grew as I saw Black Star shrink back and start to climb the building. Kid gave a smile of bravery as the two guns shone in white light. They formed upwards, until they were two girls. One was shorter than the other, and she seemed hyper.

"Well done ladies," Kid spoke to both of them, turning to Blair and I. The littler one ran up to me, her eyes huge.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she demanded, her eyes wild. I held back a laugh.

"Rachel, and you are?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'M PATTY! THIS IS FLUFFERS!" she said, holding up a small dog. It barked and began to drool. The other girl came to Patty's side and smiled.

"Liz, I'm her sister…sadly," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it, grinning.

"I have a sister, who's a spoiled brat," I added. Liz laughed.

"Then we have something in common then!" she said, petting Fluffers. Kid came around to Patty's other side and held out a pale hand.

"Death the Kid…or Kid. Either which I shall answer to," he said. I shook it, slightly melting. Blair seemed to notice because she gave a snicker of laughter. Fluffers took notice of Blair and barked. Blair hissed and ran off, the dog following. Patty cried and ran after the dog, which made Liz run after her sister. I could hear their screams and giggles coming from the hall way, and the insane barking of the dog. I looked at Kid, awkwardly. He shuffled his feet and put a hand to his mouth, to cough.

"It's…nice to meet you," I said, after the moment of silence. Kid smiled, barely though.

"And I can say the same…tell me, which is better….seven or eight?" Kid asked, his eyes serious.

"….why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Symmetry, just symmetry," he replied, his forehead dropping beads of sweat. "It needs to be perfectly perfect."

"Then eight," I said, shrugging. Kid nodded, smiling brightly.

"Good, good. Someone has been studying their symmetry. Well, I shall see you soon. Good-bye Rachel," he said, walking in the direction Patty, Liz, Blair and their rabid dog went.

"Okay, bye," I said, closing my eyes. A small smile appeared on my face. I liked this world better.

.

***_shrug* _Anyway, I shall write the next chapter soon w**


	4. The Important Meeting

**Another really short chapter :/ Sorry about that. I want to thank the people who reviewed this story. It made me write this chapter :D I'm doing this for you...and for the fun of it! Enjoy!**

****.

After a several minutes getting settled in, knowing everyone's names and having do deal with a puppy on my lap, Maka gathered us into a small meeting room. It seemed like we weren't allowed in it, because of Black Star pointing out the sign that read:

_No students allowed._

Captain Obvious strikes again!

Anyway, I chose the seat in-between Blair and Kid, since they seemed trustworthy. It was hard to focus, due to Soul's occasional nosebleeds as he stared at Blair in a sexual way. Maka tried to ignore it, but I saw jealousy in her eyes.

"Please Soul," begged Maka. "Can we get through ONE meeting without a nosebleed?" Soul just lay like a slug on the carpet, blood staining his collar lightly. Maka sighed, and then quickly raised her book that she had and brought it down upon Soul's head. Tsubaki jumped at the impact, and leaned in. Soul's head had caved in. I stifled a laugh, and then sat back in my seat.

"Now," restarted Maka. "Without any-"

"AW FLUFFERS! DON'T PEE ON MY SHORTS!" cried Patty, waving her arms like a lunatic. I saw Kid, out of the corner of my eye, face-palm. Liz quickly grabbed the puppy and the now-wet-in-a-place-you-wouldn't-want-to-be Patty, and walked outside.

Maka's eye twitched as she opened her mouth a third time.

"No more interruptions," she growled, underneath her breath. All was silent. "Good. Now, we are aware that there is a killer on the loose, right?" We all nodded. "Right! And this killer is obviously a Grim Reaper. I've read up last night, with Tsubaki about the history of a Reaper. It said their scythes are made of dark magic, giving it the ability to take souls with a single swipe. Also, they have unnatural powers that any meister and its weapon could not top. My suspicions are high, and I will like all of you to keep an eye open for any trouble."

"God Maka," muttered Soul as he sat back in his chair. "It sounds like someone tore my ear out. Can you stop with the chops? Please?" Blair giggled, and then patted his hair.

"I want to chop you up! You are so adorable," she purred. Soul cringed, forcing himself to NOT have a nosebleed. Kid folded his arms and asked,

"May I suggest something?" Maka gave a curt nod. "I think that we should each go out, maybe around midnight, and look around town. We can look for anything odd…and we would be in pairs." Black Star gave a loud laugh.

"I would be by myself! I'm the God of all Gods! I don't need someone tagging along with me!" he shouted, proudly beaming with his pride. Tsubaki sighed.

"I can make a list, if you want Maka," Tsubaki offered.

"I've got a fun way!" Blair shouted, pulling out bit's of paper from her pockets. She began to scribble down names, and she waved her hand over the table. A small cauldron appeared, bubbling smoke from its darkness. "We can put our names on paper, then pull them out and see who our partners are!" Maka shrugged.

"Okay then," she stated, sitting down. "Can someone go get Liz and Patty?" Tsubaki nodded, then ran out the door. She soon returned with the two Thompson sisters, and the dog.

"Alright!" Blair said, dumping the names into the pot. She stirred them up for a while, then finally reached down and pulled out a name. "Oh…Liz and…" she started, before reaching back in and pulling out another piece of paper. "…Soul. So, Liz and Soul!" Liz groaned.

"Next we have…Tsubaki and….me!" Blair giggled and put the paper aside. "Then…Kid….and…Rachel!" I felt my cheeks flush with relief. "Maka is next with….Patty! But wait…that leaves Black Star!" Blair looked up at Black Star, who was grinning.

"I'M A GOD! NO ONE HAS TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" he shouted, laughing. The door swung open as a man, with a huge screw in his head and a stitched lab coat came in. He growled and turned the screw, so that he could see, perhaps.

"You children shouldn't be in here," he grumbled.

"Oops, sorry professor," Maka said, gathering her things. "Come on guys!" She ushered us out of the room, and down the hall.

"Remember, be ready at midnight to go," Liz reminded, folding her arms.

"FLUFFERS CAN COME TOO!" Patty shrieked.

"Sure Patty…sure," Kid coaxed, rubbing his temples. "Too much Patty makes my mind whirl," he explained to me. I gave a smile.

"She reminds me of my sister," I said, folding my arms. "Annoying…loud…obnoxious."

"Well, at least you are away from her," Kid suggested, itching his cheek lightly. I nodded, before looking down as I heard Patty yell,

"AW FLUFFERS! I'M SURE THAT'S NOT CHOCOLATE!"

.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
